


Separate Ways

by DisturbingVision



Series: Journey [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles based off Journey's song Separate Ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This will have it's ups and downs but idk how I'll end this one quite yet.

“I’m letting you go,” she smiled sadly as the tears built in piercing green eyes, “because I love you and I know you need to figure this out, but it hurts.” her voice trembled with each breath as she held the hands of her only love tighter wanting to hold on, “It hurts more than anything this world has ever done to me and that’s okay because as long as you’re happy I can live.”

Gripping Emma’s hand tighter Regina knew this was the end. She told Emma of the man with the Lion Tattoo and who he was. What she wasn’t expecting however was for the savior to be so selfless in her actions. The woman she’d come to love dearly, but was still curious if the man was indeed her soulmate and for Emma to give her that chance was more than anything she could ever ask for.

“But it’s not fair to you,” she whispered closing her own eyes wishing her mind would be drowned out by the strong beating of her heart for once, but the curiosity of what may be is still there pushing to know.

Brushing a strand of silky brunette hair behind her lover’s ear Emma sighed, “And life shall never be fair, but always no that no matter what I shall always love you.” she then kissed the woman before releasing the hands that made to grasp at her one last time and walked out of the mansion without a single look back.

  
  



	2. Feelin' that it's Gone

It was fun to be with Robin. He was kind, caring, and loving. It was a whole new experience to be with him. Regina felt so alive and happy. Though she didn’t see Emma as much as she used to the two still talked, and true to her word Emma let he be. It had been months since they’d said goodbye and Regina could feel herself begin to love the man and his child. She still loved Emm of course but he feeling of love coming from the man meant to be her soulmate made her so happy sometimes she felt as if she was betraying her love of Emma.

However the blonde claimed to understand though at times the brunette could swear in some moments she saw flashes of pain in emerald eyes when looking at her before the walls went back up. It was true what Emma had said, but that didn’t stop the pain. She knew the pain would be there no matter what and it was better if Regina decided. She wouldn’t be selfish. She wouldn’t take away the woman's choice like so many others had. But if Emma were honest she hoped in the end Regina would choose her.

At first it was easy to watch and then as days turned to weeks it became clear both Regina and Robin were trying and they made it look flawless. Even Henry came over gushing about how cool Robin was and how he was happy Emma was letting his mom decide her fate. She loved the kid, but it also killed her to see how happy Robin and Regina’s relationship made him. Then again her and Regina’s relationship made him happy too, but still the longing she felt at night only increased with each rising and setting of the sun. She was happy for Regina, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to see the way Robin leaned over to whisper something in her ear, or push the wet strands behind it as they danced in the rain, or how the two would look into each other's eyes as if the whole world never existed. She had known it would hurt, but the look of sheer happiness on Regina’s face made the pain worth more than anything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
